Forbidden Love
by LitJunkie
Summary: First meeting revised; there's something in the air. Lit, naturally ;D
1. Intoxicated

Forbidden Love  
  
Title: Forbidden Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: R/J  
Summery: First meeting revised.  
Author: LitJunkie   
Mail: Litjunkie5@h...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
A/N: Inspired by Madonna's 'Forbidden Love'   
  
  
This one begins when Rory and Jess meet for the first time, starting when Jess enters Rory's room, she's typing on the computer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1 - Intoxicated  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
'I'm just finishing this last paragraph and I'll join them in the kitchen' Rory thought to herself  
  
  
'Oh, I can hear somebody's at the door, that's probably them'  
'I wonder how he's like...'  
  
  
'He'll probably wear flannel and a cap, after all he is Luke's relative' Rory smiled to herself, imagining a younger, gruffer, Luke version  
  
  
The door opened and Rory could hear her mother's babble greet them in, not surprisingly, the reaction she heard to the long blather were only two groans.   
'Guess the monosyllabic thing is also inherited...'  
  
  
A minute passes, and she feels an awkward, uncomfortable feeling.   
  
  
'The first thing I notice, since my back is facing the door, is the smell'  
'I can smell a hint of cigarettes mixed with cologne, and although I truly despise smoking, the aroma is somehow intoxicating'  
  
  
'I can feel someone's watching me, but I can't hear anyone, so I turn around'  
  
  
He's just standing there, staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
  
'The first things I notice about his face are his eyes. He has a dark look, which I find myself fascinated about, and I catch myself staring after a few seconds. I don't want to appear rude'  
  
  
"Hey"  
"I'm Rory" I smile at him  
  
  
"I figured" he answers, his voice uninterested, almost mocking me  
  
  
Now he's looking at one of my bookshelves and again, I catch myself staring.  
  
  
'Rory, what are you thinking?' I scold myself, but look anyway  
  
  
Suddenly he turns towards me, almost catching me, but I move my gaze elsewhere just in time, I think.  
He smiles a sly smile at me.  
  
'Well, maybe I wasn't quick enough'   
  
  
I return him a shy little smile.  
  
  
"Would you like to borrow it? It's really good" I hear myself say  
  
  
"Nah" He says, again sounding uninterested and looks at me, straight in the eyes. 'Those brown eyes, it's like they have some kind of a gravity power over me' I stare for a while, but eventually make myself avert the gaze   
  
  
'Where are all those thoughts coming from? He's just Luke's nephew, I don't even know him, I have Dean, why can't I stop looking at him? And this smell, Dean never smelled this good to me'  
  
  
'Focus Rory'  
'Focus'  
  
  
"Are you coming? The food's great, Sookie made everything, she's a great chef"  
  
  
"Shell we bail?" He suddenly offers out of nowhere  
  
  
"Where to?" I can't believe I just said that... and I quickly add "It's SH, nowhere to bail to"  
  
  
"Let's just go for a walk, stare at our shoes..." he offers, a glimpse of mischief passes in his eyes for only a second, then disappears  
  
  
"I'm starving, and trust me, you don't want to overlook an opportunity of trying Sookie's food"   
  
  
"I don't even know you"  
  
  
"Don't I look trustworthy?"  
  
  
"What do you say we'll eat fast and then I'll take you for the 'Welcome to SH grand tour'?"   
  
  
He considers for a second and then answers "As you wish" and turns in the direction of the hall.   
  
  
He's out now, but I can still smell his presence in my room.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
;D 


	2. Dig In

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 2 – Dig In  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
He's out now, but I can still smell his presence in my room.   
  
----  
  
I quickly composed myself and followed out.   
  
  
The table was packed with at least ten kinds of foods, all deliciously looking. You can always count on Sookie to not so gracefully exaggerate when it comes to food, and she's still worried that it might not be enough.  
  
  
"The food looks great Sookie" I tell her   
  
  
"Thank you sweetie"  
  
  
"Let's sit" mom offered  
  
  
There's an uncomfortable silence around the table and nobody's sure what to do next  
  
"C'mon dig in..." mom says and starts making light conversation, easing the heavy, awkward silence   
  
-----  
  
  
"So, Jess, you'll be attending to SHH?" mom turn to Jess now  
  
  
He doesn't answer her, just looks at her, a 'why the fuck are you asking me stupid questions you already know the answers to?' look on his face.   
  
But mom is not one to quickly give up, and she soon tries again   
  
  
"Well, what do you think about SH so far?"  
  
  
"Super" he says sarcastically   
  
  
Lorelai is a little taken aback by his tone, but makes another effort   
"Well, it's not as worldly as NY, but it's nice here once you'll get used to it."  
  
  
"Sure" Jess grumbles  
  
  
I don't know why, but for some reason I felt a need to cover for his rudeness.   
  
"I'm giving Jess the grand tour after dinner, maybe you should ask him again after it."  
  
  
"Sure Hun" mom said skeptical  
  
  
  
"The pot roast is amazing Sookie" I tried to change to the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it's really great" Luke added too  
  
  
I guess Jess was getting uncomfortable sitting at the dinner's table so he soon got up and told me he'll be waiting on the porch.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"Isn't he a charmer" mom muttered after we heard the front door slam.  
  
"Hey Luke, do you think it's safe for Rory to be walking all alone with him? He seems creepy to me"  
  
  
"Mom, stop being irrational, He's just new here, He's been forced away from his home and friends, he'll take some time adjusting"  
  
"Don't be so hard on him"  
  
  
"Yeah, Lorelai, He's a good kid, just a little angry at the world right now, but he's not at any way a danger to Rory, this is absurd." Luke jumped in, protectively.  
  
  
"Fine" mom sounded defeated   
  
  
"But make it quick, SH's grand tour shouldn't take long, and if you're late, beep me up and let me know"  
  
  
"OK mom, don't worry"  
  
"Bye Sookie, Jackson."  
  
"Bye Luke"  
  
  
I excused myself from the table, grabbed my jacket and went outside, to meet him.  
  
----------   
  
  
I didn't see him on the porch.  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
I waited a few more second and when I didn't hear anything, I turned to walk back into the house.  
  
  
"Looking for me?" A voice startled me from behind  
  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"You freaked me"  
  
I turned again, now facing him  
  
  
"Didn't want to start without my pretty tour guide, I might have missed some important sites"   
  
  
"So where would you like to start?" I ignored his remark and tried to sound collected   
  
  
"Turn right" he offered   
  
  
"As you wish" I lead the way hiding a tiny smile  
  
  
  
----------------------   
  
I know it's not much, but I promise it'll get better soon ;D  
  
LitJunkie 


	3. A Walk To Remember Part 1

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 3 – A Walk To Remember 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"As you wish" I lead the way hiding a tiny smile  
  
----  
  
We walked almost silently for a while, I occasionally pointed a place to him and gave an abstract description about it. After we surveyed quite a large part of town, we sat a little at the gazebo, and I filled him in about the necessities, town's gossip chain, the strong 'very small' town mentality. Eyes everywhere you go, Taylor's bizarre festivals and his master plan to take over Stars Hollow and convert it into "Taylorsville" one day.   
  
  
He listened to me babble on and on about the town, the people and other random things I just thought will be useful to a new SH resident. By the end of my pretty long monologue, a slightly amused expression spread over his face. When I finally looked at his face, I noticed it, and suddenly felt uncomfortable.   
  
"Well, tell me how is it like in the 'big city'" I asked, averting my eyes to the gazebo's floor  
  
  
"Nothing like you've told me now, that's for sure"   
"The rumor about NY is pretty accurate, you can do whatever you want, be whatever you want and nobody will give you a second glance about it."  
  
"By the way you've described it, it sounds like you know everyone by name here"   
  
  
"Oh, wait, silly me!, I suddenly remembered a very important detail a male newcomer should be warned about..."  
  
  
"I forgot to warn you about Miss Patty!"  
  
  
"Who's she?" Jess asked   
  
  
"Probably your newest worst nightmare" I chuckled a bit, then elaborated  
  
  
"Her and Babbet, who is our neighbor, are on the town's highest level of the gossip chain, but that's actually not what I needed to warn you about.."  
  
  
"Well, you see, she tends to.. How should I put it?" I giggled a little  
"Let's just say she's a very dangerous specie of a man-eater, and she's just got her new fresh supply...?" I made a show of sizing Jess upside down, to emphasis my point, and then I quickly looked back at his face amused.  
  
  
"And that means I should..?" Jess started  
  
  
"Watch your back side... she tends to pinch, if you know what I mean"  
  
  
"Huh..." he again looked amused  
  
  
"Then I expect you to point her to me first thing in the morning" he said in a serious tone, but his eyes were still laughing  
  
  
After a few seconds, his stare became more intense as the amusement left it, and I began to feel a little embarrassed under his scrutiny. I guess he must have felt my uneasiness, since he turned his gaze away from me.  
  
  
"Hey, you forgot to include the most important detail.. What do you do for fun around here?" he asked, lightening the awkwardness.  
  
  
I gave him a little smile, grateful for his consideration, and then I told him about SH less than thrilling options.  
  
  
"We have the cinema and as you already know, Luke's, where mom and I spend most of our valuable eating time, which is by the way, a lot of time, and I guess that this glorious list generously sums SH greatest attractions"  
  
  
"So what do YOU do for fun here?"  
  
  
"Well, mom and I make our own movie nights and I really like to read."  
  
"I know, like the town, I'm not a very thrilling person myself, but anyway, I attend a very demanding school, so it's not like I have so much leisure time to waste"  
  
  
"Huh..." He looked thoughtful for a minute  
  
  
"Don't you have anywhere you can escape it all for a while, away from all the prying eyes you've told me about? It sounds very stressful all that 'we all know each other so well and don't have anything to do except spy on you' thing"   
  
  
"I guess it can get pretty disturbing" I admitted   
  
  
"So, do you have a place like this?"   
  
  
"Actually, I do, but why should I tell you? I don't even know you..."   
  
  
"Don't I look trustworthy?" He asked innocently, using my line   
  
  
I smiled at his question, and somehow I had a feeling he was.   
  
  
"But just know, you're a very lucky man" I joked with him  
  
  
"Yes I am" I think I've heard him say  
  
-----------------  
  
As always, I'd love to read your Reviews... ;D 


End file.
